


A pact with a demon

by TosMichiyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Demon Voldemort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, horror-ish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: The mark around his neck was a heavy reminder for both Harry and Tom.Harry knew that one day Voldemort, the demon who marked him, would summon him.Looking back Harry still didn't regret taking Tom's place on that fateful day. But he did regret he would leave his lover behind like this as he goes to Voldemort willingly.





	A pact with a demon

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic idea that sort of came to me and I just had to write. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to Dorea for betaing it ❤! She did such a great job!

**A pact with a demon**

Laughter sounded around him and Harry smiled brightly while it slowly died down. All their friends were there and Tom, his lover and soon to be husband, was standing next to him.

Harry laced their fingers together, but the moment he did and looked up at his lover, he froze. Tom's face was gone. No eyes, no nose and no mouth. It was a flat surface and Harry couldn't stop a scream from escaping him.

He stumbled backwards and the laughter around him now sounded cruel and heartless. Harry stared at Tom as he saw his lover move towards him and slowly Tom's visage changed.  

Tom crouched down in front of him and Harry couldn't look away as Tom's face turned white, paler than he already was. A lipless mouth appeared and a split tongue, like a snake slipped out of it. The nose never reappeared, but instead there formed two nostrils.

Harry's heart skipped a beat as two sunken, closed eyes appeared. And once they opened they revealed dark red slitted eyes.

Harry closed his eyes and screamed. That was Voldemort’s face instead of Tom's. “Harry.” It was a soft whisper that sounded inhuman. A raspy hissing sound that could be the voice of the devil itself.

Silence… it was silent all around him and it felt as if the presence had left.

Harry carefully forced his eyes open, seeing that the green meadow was gone and there was no one in sight. It was dark as he tried to make out where he was now. But he could see nothing and he had the scary thought that he still wasn't completely alone. Carefully he got up on trembling legs and stood, eying his dark surroundings.

“Harry…” He was proven right when a hiss-like voice called his name again. With a heavy sigh he closed his eyes.  
  
When he opened his eyes again he saw those familiar red slitted eyes gleaming in the darkness. Voldemort looked triumphant. “Come to me.”  
  
The mark around his neck seared with pain. It was a clear warning and his time was up. A chuckle echoed as the darkness surrounding him increased, till even the bright glowing orbs faded from his view. 

A scream broke through the unnerving silence and Harry gasped, eyes snapping open as he sat up and Tom, who was lying next to him, let out an irritated groan at being woken so roughly.  
  
“Bad dream?” Tom asked with a sleep-laced voice and put one arm around his lover, gently making him lie down again. Harry sighed and followed Tom's silent guidance and laid back down. He quickly let go of his neck and was relieved that Tom had not opened his eyes to see his reaction...  
  
Harry silently put his arms around his lover and buried his face against Tom's chest.  
  
Tom was the only person who had been constant in his life. They grew up together in the orphanage and became great friends. “Yeah, an old dream about what happened in Godric's Hollow.” Harry whispered sadly.  
  
Tom stiffened for one second and then hugged him closer as he sleepily mumbled. “That is in the past.” It was almost 30 years ago.  
  
Harry remained silent for a few seconds before he found his voice. “Yeah, it is.” He lied softly and Tom mumbled something in return that Harry couldn't quite catch as his lover kissed the top of his head.  
  
If Tom was fully awake, he would have seen through his lie, but he was tired after a rough day at work and it only took a few seconds for Tom to fall asleep again.

In the meantime Harry's mind wandered on the nightmare and its meaning and how grateful he was for the time he had been given, knowing that one day Voldemort would summon him.  
  
He had known since that fateful day, even though he hoped that the Demon Lord would forget about his existence.

Harry pulled back carefully after he heard Tom's breathing even out and felt his body become fully relaxed. It took a bit of manoeuvring but Harry managed to break free of Tom's grasp.  
  
He grabbed his glasses and when he put them on he glanced back to Tom, who was half leaning towards him, eyes closed and a rather serene expression on his face.  
  
Harry slowly moved and carefully traced his fingers over Tom's cheek, smiling a bit as Tom moved away from his digit with scrunched eyebrows. Inside of him was a lingering sadness as he realised that this was the end.  
  
“Everything I have done, I did for you, for us. I have no regrets now.” Harry whispered, thinking back on the days when remorse had followed him wherever he went. He got up and silently grabbed some clothes.

Exciting the bedroom and entering the bathroom Harry dressed and then went downstairs, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from the desk they had in the corner.

He started to write, heart pouring out on the white page. Explaining that he knew this day would come one day and that Tom should go on, live happily for the both of them.

Harry's vision blurred as he wrote and finally finished the letter. There was so much more he wanted to say, but he knew he had to leave before Tom woke up. He placed the letter near the phone, knowing Tom would find it there.

Harry entered the bedroom once more and saw that Tom was now lying more on his side of the bed than his own and a watery chuckle escaped him as he moved forward.

Harry quietly moved closer to his sleeping lover. With tears running down his cheeks he placed one last kiss on Tom's temple.

“I love you, Tom. I always will.”

* * *

**Godric's Hollow - 29 years ago:**

Wool's orphanage was a small orphanage in the village named Godric's Hollow. Harry had grown up here in this dreadful place.

The village had a few cottages and houses which belonged to the local residents and their offspring, who dared to stay here.

There was a dark history and a looming shadow hanging over Godric's Hollow. Inside a cave nearby lived a demon and every year someone would be sacrificed to keep the beast away. Many years ago He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or known by his real name — _Voldemort_ — had destroyed Godric's Hollow and killed nearly everyone. 

It was with such a dark past that people preferred to avoid this place and most of the villagers always lived in fear, even though it was recorded many years ago. They did not dare to anger Voldemort.

On the day of the sacrifice, more often than not one of the orphans were chosen. Harry always feared that one day he would be picked, or worse, Tom… he hated that just because they were orphans they were expendable — as if they didn't have the right to live and they were just handed towards the demon without a care what would happen to them.

None of those who were sacrificed ever returned and there were speculations that Voldemort reaped their souls. Leaving their soulless bodies to decay in the cave.

Harry looked at Tom, who was standing next to him, and saw the same fear in his eyes that he felt as well. They were both 15 now. The odds that they would get adopted were slim now. Most couples picked younger children and Harry couldn't blame them.

But every year that they remained here was another year in which they could get chosen to be escorted to the cave.

Today their worst fear became a reality.

Ms. Cole stopped near them and looked at Tom. Harry’s heart stopped beating. “No!” he snarled, moving forward and shocking everyone. Looking back on it later, he acted without thinking as Ms. Cole's cold eyes swapped towards him.

Harry couldn't see Tom's reaction, but he felt the heavy tension in the room as everyone's eyes were on them.

“Do you volunteer then, Harry? You do know we need a sacrifice.” Ms. Cole looked at him with a slightly questioning gaze, because no one — not one of them — had ever stood up and volunteered to take the place as sacrifice.

No one wanted to die there in that cave. Harry didn't want it either. But right now his choice was made. If it would save Tom, then yes he would go to the demon himself and offer him his soul. Tom was his only friend here in this hellhole.

“Yes.” Harry said and he was surprised, but proud that his voice didn't waver. Shocked gasps and wide-eyed looks was what he received, but he had heard Tom’s gasp behind him more clearly.

Ms. Cole seemed taken aback but then nodded. “Take him.” She ordered and two of the village guards moved up towards him. A hand behind him pulled and roughly turned him around.  

Tom's eyes were wide as he hissed. “I won't let you.” But two pair of arms pulled at him and Harry sadly shook his head, not wanting Tom to get punished for this and he hoped his dear friend wouldn't do something stupid.

As Harry was roughly pulled away two other men held Tom back as he screamed and thrashed. It was that sight that finally broke Harry's heart completely as he started to cry.

“Wait! Please, wait!” Harry yelled and the man stopped, but they didn't let go of him. “I do it for you, Tom.”

Tom stared at him, eyes wide and filled with unshed tears. But Harry knew Tom would scream, rage and possibly cry. “Please… promise me, you won't waste your life.”

The life he was giving him now… Tom understood the unsaid words and he bit his lips, body straining in the hold of the two men. As Tom cast his gaze down, unwilling to show his tears Harry let out a small sob and closed his eyes.

That moment when Harry left the orphanage they both believed they would never see each other again.

* * *

 

Harry had decided to take the train, because he feared opening the garage door might wake Tom up and he wanted to avoid any confrontation. Tom would stop at nothing to keep him from leaving.

And with that thought in mind Harry hid the keys in a kitchen drawer, before he left. They would always leave the keys in the bowl near the entrance and Tom would look there first if he found that he was gone. He hoped it might buy him enough time.

It was in the early morning train that a teenage boy looked at him and said. “Awesome tattoo on your neck.”

Harry fought back a grimace. “Thanks.” He hoped that ended the conversation but of course not.

“Quite rare for someone of your age…” Harry suppressed a wince at the words. He wasn't that old yet… just 43. The teen didn't seem to notice however as he went on. “Did it hurt when you got it and how old were you?”

Harry looked at the boy, seeing blue curious eyes watching him. The boy’s hair was black with blue streaks in it and he wore black leather clothes. The kid was a gothic and Harry actually found himself admiring the long black coat.

“I was 15… and yes it hurt a lot.” Harry replied softly. The memory of a cold hand wrapped around his neck and an agonising pain filled his mind.

“Wow, I didn't know that they did tattoos back in those days.” The boy muttered and then looked back at his phone, finally ending the conversations completely when he put earphones in and Harry could hear blaring music coming from it.

“They didn't… at least not like this.” Harry muttered as his fingers brushed over the mark around his neck, feeling it burn slightly.

Back then tattooing had been for sailors, criminals or royalty, not for orphans at least. And if he could have he would erased the stain of his past. But they tried, they tried so hard and failed...

**Godric's Hollow - 29 years ago:**

Harry didn't feel any regrets as he was standing in front of the cave.

Tom might never forgive himself for this, but Harry knew he had made the right decision to take his place. Tom was smart, charismatic and handsome. In time he would find the right path, leave the orphanage behind and earn millions.  
  
At least that was what Harry hoped. “Go on.” One of the villagers hissed and a hard push at his shoulder made him stumble forward. Harry exhaled as he looked into the darkness of the cave and braced himself, bringing the oil lamp a bit higher.  
  
It didn't give much light as Harry looked into the cave and saw it was pitchblack deeper inside. But there was no turning back now and it was with that thought in mind and his heart hammering inside his chest that he walked in.

He could hear the soft sounds of his footsteps as he slowly moved in deeper and deeper. Carefully he placed his feet in front of him as he made his way inside, wondering where this Voldemort was, as he used his lamp to navigate the way.  
  
“So you are my sacrifice for this year?” A deep hiss-like voice questioned and Harry froze, eyes wide as he tried to see something with the small flickering light, but there was nothing around him, only the rough cave textures. Behind him he could see the light from outside still, he hadn’t wandered that far inside yet.  
  
“Come to me, little boy. I will grant you a swift and merciful death.” The voice offered and Harry could feel the fear growing inside of him with those words and his hand trembled, the lamp swaying as he steadied it with both hands. Realising that soon he would not be breathing anymore, his heart would beat one last time and it would all be over.  
  
There would be nothing left. No life after death, at least not that he believed in. Maybe there was a form of heaven and hell and then he hoped he would got to heaven. But he would never see Tom again…  
  
Harry shivered when a cold wind seemed to blow past him and suddenly there was a large hand on the back of his neck, keeping him in place even as he tried to move forward. “Stay still.” The order was clear and Harry didn’t dare move as he felt the demon move closer and the light in his lamp died out. Startled he dropped it and he couldn't move, frozen in place.

Perhaps because of his fear or maybe the strong hand with sharp nails that held his neck was enough to stop him from moving.  
  
Harry could feel and hear someone sniffing and he closed his eyes tightly, ignoring the odd feeling and his heart pounding far too loud. “You reek.” The cold voice suddenly whispered near his ear.  
  
“E-Excuse me?” Harry whimpered as he tried to turn around and shockingly the demon let go.

A deep laughter echoed around him and suddenly there was light around him, a ball of light formed in front of his eyes. There was no one around him… but Harry knew that he hadn't imagined it all. Voldemort was here and had been waiting for him...

“Follow the light.” The voice ordered and Harry took a small, uncertain step forwards, his hands still trembling and clammy now. Was this some kind of magic? The ball of light even felt warm when he neared it and it flew forward, further inside. This light orb proved that what he was dealing with wasn't human at all. Still, Harry had to do what the demon ordered because he had no idea what would happen to the villagers; or more importantly Tom if he disobeyed or ran.

With that thought in mind Harry walked deeper into the cave as the light guided him. The cave was damp and the silence around him heavy with only his soft footsteps and his heavy breathing. There was an awful smell, the deeper he went and Harry covered his nose with a grimace.

It was a few minutes, or maybe longer, when the light faded and Harry saw something which surpassed his wildest imagination. A pit filled with decayed clothes and skeletons, some bodies still not completely decomposed.

He couldn't stop a terrified scream from escaping him, before he clasped his hand over his mouth; deep laughter sounded from behind him and Harry swiftly turned, facing the source with wide eyes.

Harry knew he should feel scared and part of him was as his heart pounded far too fast. But a more curious part of him was staring at the demon with intrigue. This was the one who everyone feared.

Bright gleaming eyes stared back at him. A bald pale head and a lipless mouth which curved into a grin. Looking further down, the demon wore black robes and his hands were nearly skeletal. From where he stood he could see that the nails were long and sharp.

This was the demon Voldemort and Harry could understand why his appearance would cause such fear.

“You are my sacrifice for this year.” Voldemort whispered, as his grin widened. The demon glided closer, red eyes roaming over his body.

Harry resisted the urge to back away. There was an edge behind him and he didn't want to fall down into the pit of bones.

As Voldemort stopped in front of him, Harry had to crane his neck to look up to him and he stiffened as he saw sharp teeth as Voldemort smiled at him.  

“Such a brave soul… and yet I do not desire it.”

* * *

**Present:**

Tom turned around, still half asleep. “Harry?” he muttered groggily. There was no reply, the room was silent except for the sounds of outside and his own soft breathing.

With a groan, he opened his eyes and stifled a yawn. The bed was empty… Tom's eyes closed again as he buried himself deeper into his pillow, but his mind was thinking about his lover.

Harry wasn't a person who was up early, preferring to sleep till late in the morning on their days off. Unless something is wrong and Harry had trouble sleeping. It took only a second for Tom to be fully awake as he sat up at that realisation.

He thought back on what had happened. He could vaguely remember Harry waking up and telling him he had a nightmare, but soon thereafter he had fallen asleep again.

Tom got up and looked at their bedside tables. Harry's glasses were gone; not surprising since his husband was nowhere to be found.  

On his bedside table his alarm showed him 09:24. Since it was a Sunday they would usually stay in bed longer, taking it rather easy.

Tom shook his head and slipped on his slippers, grabbing his duster he pulled it on and went downstairs, calling Harry’s name.

There was no reply and Tom almost ran into the kitchen and living room, but Harry was nowhere to be found. The car keys were gone from the small bowl, but when Tom walked into the garage, the car was still there.

Tom feared the worst and his suspicions were proven correct when he saw that there was a letter lying next to the phone.

Picking it up he sat down in his armchair with a heavy feeling and started to read.

_‘Tom,_

_By the time you wake up and read this, I will be long gone. We both knew this day would arrive and both of us feared it._

_Knowing your reaction I have no choice but to leave without your knowledge. Because you will undoubtedly stop me and if you stop me, Voldemort will hunt you down. Because that bastard knows my heart belongs to you._

_The years I was granted together with you was everything I wanted. We had our ups and downs, but we got through it together. I will treasure our most beautiful moments and I wouldn't have changed anything._

_I am only sorry that we will never be able to grow old together, to have a house filled with cats and dogs while our hair will turn grey…_

_I do hope you fulfil that wish for both of us, Tom.’_

Tom closed his eyes as he inhaled sharply, feeling that he was going to cry, but he couldn't.  

If he did, it would be useless and weak. And he was neither. Tom opened his eyes, looking at the letter in his trembling hands, but unable to finish reading it.

His eyes skirted down to the bottom of the letter. The last words were the words Harry had told him so many times, even yesterday evening before they went to bed. _I love you…_

How he wished he said it more often, everyday maybe. He had taken it for granted that they would have many years more, but time had run out for Harry.

Tom gritted his teeth and wanted to crumple and tear the letter apart. But it wouldn't bring his lover back.

Without properly getting dressed Tom called the neighbour, Neville, asking if he could borrow his car and Neville said yes. Luckily Neville must have heard his desperation as the man opened the front door quickly and with one glance handed him the keys. “Everything alright?” Neville asked while they walked over and he opened the garage door. Tom didn't waste any time and stepped into the car.

Neville looked worried and briefly Tom thought that he would make a disturbed sight, dressed in a bathrobe and messy hair. But he couldn't care about such trivial matters. He rolled the window down. “It will be. Thanks.” he said.

Tom couldn't lose Harry, not like this again. The first time had already destroyed him and Tom cursed the mark around his beloved’s neck.

It was always a heavy reminder that Voldemort had branded Harry as his own. Maybe Tom had been a bit more naive than Harry. But still why now after so many years? Hadn't he made it clear that Harry was not to be touched by him, ever again?

Tom tried to keep his head clear as he quickly drove out of the garage. He wouldn't get to Harry in time if he crashed and ended up in the hospital. He did grab his phone and called Lucius, hoping the man could help somehow.

Tom glared at the road ahead, his heart beating far too fast and silent tears rolled from his eyes as he held the phone against his ear.

Finally Lucius picked up and Tom didn't waste any time explaining the situation.

He needed to get to Godric's Hollow before Harry did… and worse was he had no idea how much of an advantage his lover had. If only he hadn't fallen back asleep...

* * *

Harry silently watched the countryside pass by as he stared through the window, his thoughts very far away.

He wasn't surprised when his phone rang and he grabbed it, glancing at the screen. The caller ID showed that it was Tom.

For one second Harry's fingers wavered over the green button, but instead he pressed the red. If he heard Tom's voice now, he would hesitate.

And that was something he couldn't. Harry lowered his phone to his lap, once more staring out through the window, ignoring the ringing as Tom called him once more.

A small sob escaped him and Harry turned his phone off with a muttered sorry.

He had made a deal… so there was simply no way out. Harry had hoped that Voldemort might have forgotten about him, but sadly he hadn't.  

He would soon be arriving at the next station and it would be Godric's Hollow’s train station. It would be his final destination.  

**Godric's Hollow - 29 years ago:**

“Such a brave soul… and yet I do not desire it.”

Harry lowered his hand and stared dumbfounded up at the demon. “What?” He asked puzzled after a while. He was afraid that Voldemort might change his mind and devour him still if he voiced his questions.

Voldemort chuckled as those red eyes stared into his and Harry was unable to look away, especially as he now noticed that Voldemort's irises were slitted.

“You sacrifice yourself in the name of love. It has been a long time since anyone did this. Who is the lucky girl?” The demon tilted his head and it felt as if Voldemort would see right through him.

Despite everything, Harry's face turned red at the implication that he loved Tom. It was unnatural and forbidden to fall in love with the same sex…

“Tom…” Harry muttered the name, not knowing why he was having a rather casual conversation with the demon over whose place he took.

“Oh?” Voldemort seemed slightly shocked. “A boy?”

Harry nodded, not trusting his voice and Voldemort started laughing, making Harry look down, ashamed as he backed away from him. But two cold hands reached out and grasped his shoulders, firmly keeping him in place.

Harry glared at the ground, feeling foolish and angered by the demon's reactions. Voldemort had been laughing at him.

Of course he was. “How badly do you want to live? To grow old together with the one you love?” Voldemort's words were poisonous as they were whispered against the top of his head.

Harry shivered and dared to look up. The promise of walking out of this dreadful place alive was the only thing he wanted right now. He didn't want to die and become another corpse in this cave.

But it reminded him of the tale of Adam and Eve, and the snake. There was always a price.

“What do you want in return?” Harry asked, shocked that he was actually considering the offer.

A feral grin appeared on Voldemort's face and his grip on Harry's shoulders tightened. “Your loyalty and I desire other souls to devour in return. More than one this time or I will take yours even if you will taste awful because of your love.”

Harry could live if only he chose to sacrifice others. He gritted his teeth as he stared into those red slitted eyes.

Voldemort leaned in closer, looking immensely gleeful. “Just say it, boy. We both know your answer.”

* * *

When Harry stepped onto the platform and looked around he almost couldn't recognise the place. Godric's Hollow had changed throughout the years.

Nowadays it was a deserted ghost town. Only people looking for paranormal activity or just curious people came here. Harry sometimes read stuff about Godric's Hollow in newspaper or magazines. He could never really let go of the past. But he never desired to return here either.

This was the place where he and Tom had grown up and yet neither of them had ever returned here.

This place they hated more than anything. Harry wandered through the small town and stopped when he saw the remains of the orphanage. It had never been rebuilt, mostly out of fear for Voldemort's rage.

Harry had not been there to witness the destruction and had not seen the children be killed, but Tom had.

He remembered Tom having nightmares about it all, even years later. It created a bond because he too had terrible nightmares and they clung to each other even more after surviving the terrible ordeal. Even now his lover feared death because of it.

Harry looked sadly at the site, as he thought back on it. It was all his fault. If he had just sacrificed himself that day… none of this would have happened.  

But instead he had doomed everyone who lived inside the orphanage, just so that he could grow old with Tom.

It hadn't been one of his brightest decisions and in the beginning he regretted it a lot, becoming depressed because it had all been his fault. But Tom promised him that everything was fine.

The kids hadn't been nice to them either way. Looking back on it now, Harry knew it was wrong and they were just kids being kids.

Tom hadn't shared his sadness and seemed almost relieved they, and the building, were gone. With the destruction of the orphanage everything changed and they were moved towards an orphanage located in London itself.

It had been odd to go from the countryside towards a big city, especially as they had to grown up there after the devastation of the Second World War.

But they managed, even though he was often called a demon teen, Harry had learned to live with it.

The mark around his neck never faded, and Tom had done everything in his power to erase it. Nothing had helped.

He was doomed and he knew it. It was no use dwelling in the past and Harry turned, ready to walk towards the mountain side, but he froze when an old lady was standing there, beady eyes watching him with horror.

* * *

 

**29 years ago:**

“I don't want to die.” It was a honest reply and Voldemort inclined his head.

“Give me the word and I will spare you, pretty child.” Voldemort crooned as he ran a fingernail over the teen's cheek.

Harry hissed at the sharp pain and nodded, realising he was sending a lot of people to their death. “The orphanage.” Harry said before his mind could fully catch up.

Green eyes widened as he immediately regretted uttering those words, but it was as if an force had controlled him and made him say those two words. He hated them all with a passion, the caretakers even more. But he didn't wish them dead. Or did he?

Voldemort smirked. “You cannot lie to Lord Voldemort. You, humans, are like an open book.”

Harry shivered at the dark look in the demon's eyes and he knew that somewhere deep down he wanted them to die. “Your heart and mind are already mine, Harry. There is nothing you can hide from me.”

His deepest, darkest desires were unravelled as Voldemort grinned, gently cupping his cheek. “It is such a shame that you love this Tom so deeply. Otherwise your soul would have been a treat. But now I will feast upon many souls, won't I, Harry?”

* * *

Harry didn't pick up his phone and had even turned it off. Tom was furious as he drove faster, uncaring about fines he might get.

Lucius was also on his way, and trying to make sure that other people could stall Harry.

But to Tom, it still felt like he didn't go fast enough. He was scared he wouldn't reach Godric's Hollow in time.

He was scared of finding Harry's body, and having to bury it because Voldemort had tore his soul out. Just like he had done with all the children back then.

Tom’s grip on the steering wheel tightened as he remembered that awful day all too well.

* * *

**29 years ago:**

Tom sat there numb as he couldn't quite wrap his mind around what had happened. They had locked him in his room afterwards as he didn't stop yelling and thrashing, desperate to follow Harry and save him.

And now he had just dropped down to his knees, not fully believing that Harry had stepped up and taken his place.

That Harry was taken away to the cave and would never come back. Tom closed his eyes as he cried, silent sobs that made his body tremble. Never before had he cried this much and it made him realise that he cared for the teen who had bloody sacrificed himself.

He wanted to scream and shout, but he held it in. He couldn't let any of them know what he was feeling. There had already enough speculations that Tom and Harry were too close. And now Ms. Cole had called him a dirty faggot and Harry too…

Tom didn't know what Harry thought and felt for him, but now he knew his feelings for Harry were not that of friendship. And now it was too late.

Tom held back a sob and shakily got up. No, he wouldn't let it end like this. He would get Harry out of that cave or make sure he never entered.

But he would not lose him, not like this. Tom walked towards the window and pushed it open, wincing slightly at the creaking sound.

His room was on the first floor, it wasn't that far of a fall, but still. Tom angrily wiped his eyes as he silently cursed his blurry vision and stared down at the ground…

A broken ankle would slow him down immensely, but since his door was locked he had no other way out.

Tom stiffened when he felt a wasp of cold air, looking up he saw a view that would be forever etched inside his mind.

The… monster was holding Harry, who seemed to be unconscious. The demon was grinning up at him.

Tom watched transfixed as Voldemort, there was no doubt in his mind that it was the demon from the cave, gently placed Harry on the ground. The next second Voldemort was in front of him, making Tom stumble backwards as he felt on his arse with a pained groan.

Voldemort flew into his room and Tom was shocked at the terrified gasp that escaped him as he backed away. “Do not worry. I do not come for your soul, Tom.”

Tom still scared, carefully got up and then snarled. “What have you done to Harry?”

The demon merely laughed at him. “Oh how sweet, you do care for him as well.”

Tom frowned as the words registered in his mind, but Voldemort continued, unbothered by his shock and disbelief. “Harry is safe, and you are too spared from my wrath. The rest currently residing in this building however…”

Tom felt his breath stop for one second and his eyes widened briefly as he wondered what Harry had done.

Tom didn't have any time to think as suddenly he was engulfed in cold arms and he struggled, but it did nothing. He wouldn't ever admit it to anyone but when his feet left the ground he let out a scream and held onto the chuckling demon.

Tom was dropped next to Harry and looked up as Voldemort went back inside. Screams of pure horror sounded and Tom numbly pushed himself up and watched as red flames spread.

The screaming got louder and Tom swore he saw faces, familiar faces, in the flames. As if their souls were torn from their bodies and fuelled the raging flames.

Other villagers came and stared terrified at the fire, unable to stop it. As the building slowly started to collapse Tom saw Voldemort stand in front of it and he was watching them with a grin on his face.

Tom backed away and his foot touched something, he glanced at the ground, seeing Harry’s body lying there. Without a care that many people, and especially children who loathed them, had died, Tom turned Harry around.

Harry was softly breathing and Tom visibly relaxed. There was something else that stood out, black markings around Harry's neck.

Tom traced his finger over it, feeling how cold Harry's skin was. It felt unnatural cold, freezing almost.

Tom with dread in his body looked at the place where Voldemort was standing, but he was gone now. The fire raged on till nothing remained.

The only two survivors were Tom and Harry and they were called demon worshippers from that point on.

But neither cared, for they had each other and they were still alive after meeting the demon Voldemort.

* * *

Harry stopped in front of the cave.

Miss Bagshot had grown old and therefor hadn't been able to stop him from leaving.

It was mind boggling to meet someone from his past like this and even though she had offered tea and asked him to come inside, Harry knew he didn't have much time. Though he hadn't even known she still lived here…

Harry had always believed that no one had stayed after the destruction of the orphanage and the murder of everyone inside.

It would have been interesting to hear her story about that day and fill in the blanks he had, but Tom was already on his way to try and stop him, so he couldn't sit down and enjoy some tea with Miss Bagshot.

Harry didn't want to think what Voldemort would do if he didn't show up at all. And he would never forgive himself if anyone was killed because of this. Not again...

Grabbing his bag, he pulled his flashlight out and turned it on. Back then he only had the small flickering oil lamp and the darkness had seemed to swallow him whole.

Harry walked inside his hand trembling as he breathed out deeply, trying to calm his nerves. But his heart was pounding and it refused to slow down.  

It wasn't long before he saw the flickering lights from the candles on the rocky walls. The pit was still filled with many bones as Harry shown his light down.

“I am here.” Harry said, hearing his voice echo in the silent cave.

He froze when a sharp nail ran over the back of his neck. “Harry Potter…” Voldemort hissed.

Harry closed his eyes, imaging Tom standing in front of him, his smile dazzling and his face slightly red as he confessed his feelings.

He thought back of Tom's lips against his own and how it felt far too intimate the first time they had sex.

Naked and vulnerable they had been and that was what Harry felt right now too, albeit for different reasons.  

“Here you are, all grown up and so fearless.” Voldemort whispered against the back of his neck.

Harry turned around, looking straight into Voldemort’s red slitted eyes. “I came as you asked.” He said with more courage than he actually felt.

Voldemort laughed. “But I knew you would. You wouldn't dare risk me harming the one you love.”

Harry raised his chin higher and narrowed his eyes. “You do not touch him. That was the deal.” Harry said.

Voldemort hummed and Harry flinched slightly when the demon ran a sharp nail over his cheek, not deep enough to bleed, but he felt the sting of it anyway. A silent warning.

“Yes, but Harry dear. You aren't the only who I make deals with.” Voldemort grinned evilly at his confusion and shock, which must be evident on his face.

As his mind caught up his eyes went wide as he felt pure dread.

“Many years ago, your precious lover came to me. He wanted me to erase the mark around your neck.” Voldemort said and Harry saw these red eyes glance down at the black markings.

“He said he would do anything to save your soul from my grasp.” Voldemort continued as he laughed, finding it all far too amusing for Harry's liking.

Harry could only feel his dread grow. “W-What has he promised you?”

Voldemort cupped his chin rather gently, making him unable to face away or step away.

Those red eyes were swirling and before Harry knew it, he was falling.

* * *

 

Harry groaned, blinking and got up, wondering when he had even fallen. “Let go of him!” Harry's head shot up as he heard Tom's voice.

“Tom!?” They were in the cave and Harry pushed himself up and ran towards Tom, but only to fall right through him.

Shaking his head Harry turned, staring at Tom who was glaring daggers at Voldemort. The demon merely chuckled as he asked. “And why should I?” Tom's angry expression wavered. “You think you deserve him? He is far too good for you, Tom.” Voldemort taunted him.

Harry got up and saw Tom's eyes turn sad as he cast his gaze down. “You think I don't know that…”

Harry felt his heart clench. He had never known that Tom felt like this. Or was this a trick? Was Voldemort showing him this fake scene to lull him into a false sense of peace.

Voldemort knew he would do anything to save Tom…

“What is it that you can offer me?” Voldemort asked and it was that question that made Harry focus on Tom, who was glaring at the demon.

Voldemort's lips curled up and Harry feared what Tom's reply would be.

“I will give you all the souls you desire. And in return I only ask that you free Harry.” Tom offered.

Harry stood there frozen… because he hadn't been blind. He knew Tom dealt in some shady business and people had disappeared.

Often cops would end up at their doorstep and Harry would feel relieved, he truly knew nothing on what Tom was doing.

He had asked once and Tom ensured him that everything would be fine and it was better if he didn't know. Maybe it was a bit naive of him to just accept it like that.

Yeah, it definitely had been naive. Harry felt so stupid now as he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the stinging.

Crying wouldn't solve anything and yet Harry couldn't stop his tears from rolling down his cheeks as he fell down to his knees.

Harry didn't see the image around him fade as Voldemort had let go of him and he curled deeper into himself, his hands fisted in his hair, glasses digging uncomfortably on his face.

Tom had killed people, all for his sake. There was innocent blood on Tom's hands and yet all Harry could think was that he would have done the same. He had actually done the same and his guilt was crashing down on him. It scared and broke him that both of them ended up murderers, one way or another.

Above him sounded a cruel laugh and Harry shivered as a sharp nail traced over the nape of his neck.

“You have not changed a little bit.”

* * *

 

**29 years ago:**

Harry trembled as the implication hit him. He had sold out everyone inside the orphanage.

“No!” He yelled terrified, but Voldemort's grip tightened and two long arms wrapped around him, swiftly turning him.

Now with his back against the demon’s chest Harry struggled even more until cold fingers wrapped around his neck.

Harry's mouth went wide open, but he couldn't breathe. The hand around his throat was cutting off his air supply.

Harry's hands weakly pulled at it as his lungs burned and he could feel himself growing faint. Spots danced in front of his blurry vision, even though his glasses were still on.

He was scared and his struggles increased, because he didn't want to die here. He wanted to live, to go back to Tom.

Voldemort said something, but Harry couldn't hear it through the ringing in his ears. He was going to black out, he could feel the fight leaving him.

But suddenly a pain unlike anything he had ever felt before went through his body.

It felt like thousands of stab wounds and the pain was the worst around his neck. Someone screamed and Harry would later understand that it was his own voice that had screamed. Before it had cracked and he had fallen unconscious.  

When the darkness called to him, Harry welcomed it. The last words he heard would forever haunt him.

“In time, Harry. When you are older I will call you. And you will come to me…”


End file.
